Be Your Side
by Airaa
Summary: Demi menggapai cintanya, ia bahkan rela sampai masuk ke Universitas yang sama dengan pria itu. Akhirnya dengan usaha yang panjang, pada tahun kedua di Universitas, pengakuan cinta gadis itu diterima oleh Saiki dan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.
1. Chapter 1

_**Saiki Kusuo Psinan Fanfic**_  
 _ **Cast :**_  
 _ **Saiki Kusuo**_  
 _ **Teruhashi Kokomi**_

 _ **Genre :**_  
 _ **Drama**_

 _ **Warning : Eyd kacau, sulit dipahami, OOC**_

 _ **Hak cipta cerita : Aira**_  
 _ **Hak cipta karakter : Asou Shuuichi**_

 _Begitu lulus dari Universitas, aku sempat bingung untuk memilih pekerjaan yang cocok bagi cenayang sepertiku. Yah, apabila aku mempertimbangkan jati diri aku yakin semua pekerjaan di dunia ini tidak ada yang cocok untukku._

 _Setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya aku memilih bekerja disini, di sebuah perusahaan media bagian penyiaran berita. Disini aku bekerja sebagai reporter berita. Jika dipikir-pikir pekerjaan ini memang cukup menarik perhatian, membawakan berita didepan kamera sama sekali tidak terbayangkan bagi seorang penggemar ketenangan sepertiku._

 _Perlu kuralat, aku memang seorang reporter, tapi tugasku disini hanya sebagai pembawa kamera. Aku tidak perlu berbicara dengan mulutku didepan kamera, aku hanya perlu memegangi benda ringan itu, aku bisa dengan mudah menemukan berbagai kasus yang pantas diliput menggunakan telepatiku._

 _Banyak kasus maka banyak pula bonus gaji._

 _Benar-benar pekerjaan sempurna._

Pria dengan balutan jaket berlogo perusahaan berjalan mendekat, wajahnya masam, irisnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tangannya gemetaran-memegangi _notebook_ kecil.

"Saiki tolonglah aku!" bisiknya.

 _Yare yare._

 _Pria ini bernama Kaido Shun, kalian pasti sudah mengenalnya. Benar! Dia teman sekelasku saat SMA, yare-yare, padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh bekerja di Tokyo, tapi aku masih saja diberi nasib buruk untuk satu kantor dengannya._

 _Yah, setidaknya Nendou tidak ada kali ini, pria berdagu pantat yang tidak tamat kuliah itu kini bekerja membantu mengurus kedai ramen milik ibunya._

"Satu kasus saja, aku mohon!" desaknya.

Satu minggu ini merupakan hari-hari buruk bagi perusahaan, kota yang terlalu damai justru membuat _rating_ acara rendah karena terlalu sedikitnya kasus yang pantas diberitakan.

Kepala reporter begitu _emosian_ akhir-akhir ini, ia memaksa para reporter setidaknya menyetor satu kasus yang pantas ditayangkan dan mampu menaikan _rating_ acara.

Saiki melirik _notebook_ ditangannya, ia punya sekitar lima kasus hasil penyelidikan _telepati_ dan info dari teman lama yang kini bekerja di kepolisian, Hairo Kineshi.

Dua kasus pencurian, satu kasus kecelakaan dan dua kasus obat-obatan terlarang.

 _Kasus pencurian biasanya dianggap sebagai kasus ringan. Yosh, aku beri Kaidou salah satu kasus pencurianku._

Lelah. Satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaan dua pemuda di mobil _van_ perusahaan itu.

"Ini gila, aku hampir jatuh saat berdesakkan untuk mewawancarai presiden tadi," keluh Kaido, "Tidak bisakah para ajudannya menyiapkan ruangan khusus agar kita bisa leluasa bertanya pada beliau."

 _Ini resiko Kaidou, informasi dari presiden tentang kerjasama Jepang dan Amerika pasti akan menjadi berita utama satu minggu penuh._

"Kau benar," sahut pria bersurai abu-abu itu, "setidaknya aku berhasil mendapat jawaban yang diminta atasan."

 _Smartphone_ di saku jaket perusahaan berbunyi. Saiki meraih benda pipih tersebut kemudian membuka kunci layar-terlihat notifikasi pesan chat _line._

 **Teruhashi Kokomi**

 _Kusuo-kun, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Pastikan kau makan teratur, jangan sampai sakit. Oke!_  
 _Balas pesanku! Aku sangat merindukanmu 😄_

 _Salam dari kekasihmu, Kokomi 💕💕_

Sudut bibir pemuda bersurai _pink_ itu terangkat, ia menghela napas kemudian memainkan jemari diatas _keypad_.

Disisi lain, Kaidou memperhatikan gerik sahabatnya itu, ia tertawa kecil, "Dari Teruhashi- _san_?"

Sang empu hanya mengangguk. Kaidou tersenyum simpul, "Tidak kusangka hubungan kalian bertahan hingga selama ini, " ucapnya pelan dan meraih _smartphone_ nya dari saku celananya. Ia mendengus pelan melihat tidak adanya notifikasi apapun di layar ponselnya, "Setidaknya wanita itu juga menghubungiku, dasar Chiyo."

"Teruhashi- _san, s_ udah waktunya!"

Gadis itu menoleh singkat kearah asistennya kemudian mengatupkan dua tangannya dengan wajah memelas, "Sebentar lagi saja, aku mohon."

Asistennya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala kemudian tersenyum simpul, "Lima menit sudah siap dibelakang _stage,_ oke?"

Ia mengangguk. Netra birunya segera teralih kembali pada layar ponsel, dua tangannya menggenggam erat benda pipih itu, ia tidak berkedip, nafasnya setengah memburu.

Layar menyala, menampilkan notifikasi pesan _line_ , gadis itu terpekik girang tanpa sadar membuat beberapa orang menoleh dan memandangnya heran.

Usai membungkuk meminta maaf, ia kembali membuka layar _smartphone_ dan membuka pesan _line_ disana.

 **My Darling Kusuo 💓💓**

 _Baiklah, kau juga._

Senyum gadis itu merekah melihat tiga kata disana, seketika pipinya memanas. Ia tidak bisa menurunkan senyumnya, "Kusuo- _kun_ membalas pesanku!" pekiknya setengah bergumam.

"Teruhashi- _san_!" panggil asistennya tanda tidak ada perpanjangan waktu lagi.

Teruhashi Kokomi. Seluruh orang di Jepang pasti mengenalnya, gadis cantik-sempurna itu kini menjelma menjadi sosok _supermodel_ dengan bayaran tertinggi, hanya dalam waktu setahun, gadis itu sudah hampir membintangi seratus majalah terkenal.

Ia jatuh cinta pada sosok Saiki Kusuo saat menginjak tahun pertama SMA, Saiki menjadi satu-satunya pria yang tidak terpesona dengan kecantikannya saat itu, usaha keras untuk membuat pria itu luluh justru menjadi senjata makan tuan untuknya. Usaha kerasnya tidak membuat Saiki jatuh cinta padanya justru berbalik ia yang jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

Demi menggapai cintanya, ia bahkan rela sampai masuk ke Universitas yang sama dengan pria itu. Akhirnya dengan usaha yang panjang, pada tahun kedua di Universitas, pengakuan cinta gadis itu diterima oleh Saiki dan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Saat ini kita kedatangan bintang tamu istimewa. Ini dia! _Supermodel_ Teruhashi Kokomi- _san!"_

Kokomi dengan balutan dress biru langit selutut itu berjalan menaiki _stage_ , seketika semua penonton terasa terkena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata.

 _"Offu.."_ gumam mereka semua.

Gadis itu duduk di sofa, ia tersenyum dan melambai singkat kearah kamera, "Teruhashi Kokomi _desu,_ " ucapnya ceria.

"Kami sungguh terhormat kedatangan orang hebat seperti anda Teruhashi- _san_ , kabarnya anda dinobatkan sebagai salah satu dari sepuluh orang tercantik di dunia, "

Ia terkekeh, "Penobatan itu terlalu berlebihan, aku merasa semua orang yang menjadi nominasi pun tidak kalah cantik dariku,"

 _"Tentu saja aku lebih cantik dari mereka!_ " batinnya bertolak belakang.

"Anda benar-benar rendah hati ya, memang hebat Teruhashi- _san._ Kabarnya anda juga menerima tawaran pemotretan dari _brand_ pakaian Amerika, apa itu benar Teruhashi- _san_?" tanya pembawa acara.

"Aku memang sudah mendengar tawaran itu dari mereka, hanya saja aku masih belum memberi keputusan." sahutnya.

Pembawa acara pria itu bertepuk tangan, "Anda benar-benar berhati-hati ya, hebat sekali Teruhashi- _san."_ balasnya melankolis, para pria di bangku penonton pun ikut menangis haru entah karena apa.

"Baiklah ini pertanyaan terakhir," sambung pria pembawa acara itu, "Ada rumor beredar bahwa anda sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, apa itu benar Teruhashi- _san?"_

Seketika seluruh penonton tercekat.

Napas gadis itu tertahan, ia meremas ujung _dress_ , raut wajahnya gelisah. Netranya menangkap wajah asistennya di belakang _stage_ , asisten wanita itu menggeleng keras dan membentuk huruf 'X' dari dua jari telunjuknya.

Raut wajah Kokomi seketika menyendu, ia membuang napas dan memaksakan senyum, "Aku tidak punya."

"Wah ini kabar gembira, benarkah itu Teruhashi- _san_?"

Ia hanya mengangguk, pura-pura tertawa melihat begitu banyak penonton yang bersorak gembira.

 _"Maafkan aku, Kusuo-kun_."

 _ **Bersambung?**_


	2. Chapter 2

" _offu..."_

Iris violetnya terputar malas, ia mengernyit melihat semua pria di kantor bergumam menyedihkan memperhatikan televisi dimana kekasihnya yang mengisi acara tersebut.

Pria bersurai _pink_ itu kembali mengerjakan aktivitasnya mencatat kasus, enggan peduli dengan sekitar yang sudah terpaku pada kecantikan dewi disana. Mungkin ia cemburu.

 _Aku tidak cemburu konoyarou!_

"Baiklah ini pertanyaan terakhir," sambung pria pembawa acara, "Ada rumor beredar bahwa anda sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, apa itu benar Teruhashi-san?"

Napas pria itu tercekat, gerak pulpen terhenti seketika, namun sorot iris _violet_ itu masih terkunci pada _notebook_ ditangan. Kaidou yang meminum _coffeemilk_ ikut tersedak mendengar pertanyaan pembawa acara.

Semua pria di kantor studio seketika hening, seakan menunggu tim jagoan memasukan gol disaat-saat terakhir pada pertandingan piala dunia. Mereka tidak berkedip menyorot televisi. Saiki bisa mendengar semua pikiran mereka,

 _"Kumohon katakan tidak ada Teruhashi–san!"_

 _"Jika kau punya kekasih aku akan bunuh diri!"_

 _"Jika kau punya kekasih aku akan menteror kekasihmu seumur hidup"_

Saiki menghela napas, " _Yare yare"_

Pria itu mendongak, melihat kekasihnya itu terlihat gelisah hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan _host_. Walau ia tidak bisa mendengar pikiran gadis itu sekarang, setidaknya ia bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

 _Kenapa kau harus ragu? Jawab saja 'tidak ada' itu yang terbaik untukmu dan untukku juga._

"Tidak ada," jawab Kokomi membuat semua pria di studio bersorak gembira, bahkan ada yang menangis terharu. "Aku tidak punya kekasih." lanjut gadis itu.

Raut wajah Saiki mendatar, ia menghela napas lega namun pria disampingnya nampaknya tidak benar-benar memahami situasi.

Kaidou menggeggam erat pulpen ditangannya, perempatan imajiner menghiasi pelipisnya, "Kenapa Teruhashi– _san_ berkata sejahat itu? Dia kan sebenarnya kekasih Saiki" gumamnya, ia menoleh kearah Saiki kemudian menepuk pelan pundak pria yang sudah ia anggap sahabat itu, "Jangan sedih Saiki"

 _Kau lah yang tidak mengerti, Kaidou._

Keningnya berkerut heran, "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah dia bilang seperti itu karena malu memiliki kekasih sepertimu." ucapnya polos membuat Saiki hampir memukulnya.

 _Jangan buat aku terdengar menyedihkan._

 _"_ Lalu apa?"

 _Ini yang terbaik, jika dia mengaku bahwa dia kekasihku, menurutmu apa yang terjadi?_

Manik Kaidou membulat.

 _Dia akan kehilangan penggemarnya, karirnya hancur dan itu merusak predikat gadis cantik sempurna miliknya. Selain itu, aku juga tidak mau diteror penggemarnya. Secara tidak langsung sebenarnya dia melindungiku._

Kaidou menghela napas dan mengangguk mengerti, "Pasti sulit memiliki kekasih orang terkenal."

 _Begitulah._

Pulang kerja larut sudah biasa untuk Saiki, bahkan dibanding dirinya—pegawai lain seperti Kaidou masih harus menginap di kantor polisi demi satu atau dua kasus. Di perusahaan, ia termasuk sebagai reporter teladan karena sebagian besar kasus besar di kota—Dialah yang menemukannya.

Bukan kepribadiannya yang tidak suka menarik perhatian berubah—melainkan ia tidak suka menginap di kantor polisi atau lobi perusahaan karena banyaknya spesies kecoa disana.

Aroma bunga sakura samar tercium, suhu udara Tokyo lebih hangat dibanding seminggu lalu—benar, musim semi telah tiba.

Saat belum bekerja, ia selalu menghabiskan musim semi-nya dirumah, menikmati _coffee jeli_ bersama orangtua, nenek dan kakeknya diakhir liburan musim dingin.

Hampir setahun ia bekerja dan hampir lima bulan lamanya ia tidak pulang karena sibuk bekerja—jujur membuatnya sedikit merindukan suasana rumah. Pria itu merindukan ibunya yang ceria—ramah dan ayah pencundangnya.

Langkahnya terhenti di gang sepi, tubuhnya yang lelah membuatnya memutuskan untuk _teleport_ ke apartemennya.

Ia tiba di depan gedung apartemen—sebenarnya ia bisa saja _teleport_ langsung ke dalam kamar, hanya saja saat ini dia harus memeriksa kotak surat. Ibu meneleponnya pagi tadi bahwa dia mengirimkan satu _pac Coffee Jeli_ beberapa hari lalu dan seharusnya kiriman itu sudah sampai hari ini.

Kiriman tersebut benar-benar datang satu _pac Coffee Jeli_ ditangannya, manik _violetnya_ berbinar senang.

 _Aku harus kirim hadiah begitu gajihan nanti._

Bunyi denting mengiringi terbukanya pintu _lift_ , pria itu melangkah ringan menuju pintu apartemennya. Rasa lelah usai seharian bekerja seketika lenyap berkat sekotak _coffe jeli_ dari sang ibu.

Manik _violet_ membesar begitu mendapati sosok gadis bersurai _darkblue_ di depan pintu apartemen, gadis itu menutupi kepala menggunakan penutup jaketnya, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri waspada.

Helaan napas dihembuskan, Saiki menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu dari belakang membuat ia menjerit terkejut, "AKU BUKAN TERUHASHI!" pekiknya reflek.

 _Lalu kau siapa?_

Gadis itu memutar tubuh, menghela napas lega begitu melihat wajah Saiki, "Aku pikir kau stalker."

 _Yare yare, jangan sebut kekasihmu sendiri stalker._

Saiki berjalan mendekat, mengetik _password_ dan membuka pintu. "Masuklah," ucap pria itu kali ini dengan mulutnya sendiri, bagaimanapun ia ingin bersikap se-normal mungkin di hadapan kekasihnya itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum riang kemudian melangkah memasuki apartemen, ia duduk rapi di sofa dan memperhatikan Saiki yang nampak berkutat dengan gelas didapur, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kusuo– _kun_?"

"Membuat kopi jeli _,_ kau mau?"

Kokomi mengangguk antusias, "Mau!"

Hanya perlu sepuluh menit, dua gelas kopi jeli selesai dan terhidang di meja tepat di depan sofa. Teruhashi yang menyantap lebih dulu, "Enak!" pujinya.

"Ini hanya kopi jeli instan, ibuku mengirimkannya dari rumah." ucap pria itu kemudian ikut menyuap kopi jeli, "Jadi.. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

"Apa kau melihat acaraku tadi siang di _televisi_?"

Saiki mengangguk.

Raut wajah gadis itu sontak menyendu, ia meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong di meja, "Maafkan aku," balasnya nyaris bergumam.

 _"Bagaimana jika ia memutuskanku?"_

" _Dia pasti marah! Jelas karena aku tidak mengakuinya di depan umum."_

 _"Ahhh.. Aku mohon, katakan kalau kau tidak marah!"_

Saiki menghela napas, ia bisa mendengar rutukan gadis itu dengan jelas, "Aku tidak marah."

"Eh?"

Netra _violet_ teralih, menyorot iris biru disana, "Aku tidak marah." ulangnya, "Justru aku lega kau melakukannya, aku tidak ingin melihatmu kehilangan karirmu karena kau terlihat menikmati dunia hiburan. "

Sepasang mata biru memicing, "Sungguh?"

"Lagipula jika kau mengaku kekasihku, aku bisa saja diserbu dan dibunuh para penggemarmu, " ia menghela napas, enggan membayangkan kemungkinan tersebut, "Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Gadis itu tertegun, iris birunya menyorot dalam kekasihnya itu lamat-lamat, bulir bening menggenang dan jatuh membasahi pipi. Saiki yang melihat Teruhashi menangis hanya mengernyit heran, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku pikir kau akan marah," gumamnya disela isakkan, "Kusuo~" pekiknya kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Saiki hingga pria itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Aku pikir kau akan memutuskanku." isaknya lagi, Saiki menghela napas kemudian menepuk pelan puncak kepala biru itu.

 _Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?_

 _ **Bersambung..**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kantor _Japan news_ mendapat bombardir telepon, semua reporter sibuk mencatat kasus yang sedang panas diperbincangkan masa.

Kasus _supermodel_ Teruhashi Kokomi ditetapkan sebagai tersangka.

Surai birunya tergerai berantakan, wajah cantik itu kini lesu tanpa rona sedikitpun, bibir yang awalnya merah muda indah memutih getir. Tangis gadis itu membelah langit—nyaring menembus deru suara hujan di luar.

Netra birunya menatap bengis kearah pria berjas bersurai jelaga, "Kubunuh kau iblis!" jeritnya.

Ia memiringkan tubuh, meraih vas kaca diatas nakas kemudian melempar tanpa ampun kearah pria itu, "Kau merebut kehormatanku dan kini kau membuatku menjadi seorang tersangka!"

"Tenanglah Teruhashi– _san_ ," tegur seorang wanita, "Anda hanya tinggal menandatangi kontrak, maka semua beres, bukan?"

Sepasang manik biru melebar—menatap wanita itu tidak percaya, "Jangan-jangan kau?"

Sudut bibir wanita itu terangkat, membentuk seringai keji, "Impianmu akan tercapai dan kau akan mendapat seorang suami kaya, bukankah itu penawaran luar biasa?"

Napasnya tercekat. Bulir air bening bergulir menuruni pipi, berderai disela jeritan kecilnya. Kedua tangannya ia pakai menutup telinga, berusaha menulikan pendengaran, gadis itu menggeleng keras dengan punggung gemetar.

Tidak mampu menerima kenyataan yang menimpanya.

"Tolong aku, Kusuo!"

Sepasang manik _violet_ terbuka sempurna, ia duduk dengan napas terengah, keringat dingin mengucur tanpa sadar membasahi pelipis. Ia mengerjap—memperhatikan jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tiga pagi.

 _Ini mimpi?_

Manik _violet_ nya melebar.

 _Bukan—ini penglihatan masa depan. Yare-yare, akan ada kejadian besar terjadi dan itu menimpa Kokomi._

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Sejenak ia panik. Biasanya ia bisa dengan mudah menyelesaikan kejadian yang muncul dimimpinya, namun kali ini berbeda. Mimpi yang sangat singkat—tanpa info mendetil sedikitpun.

Ia bahkan tidak melihat wajah dua orang selain Kokomi disana.

Menyadari pria di sampingnya terbangun, netra biru Teruhashi terbuka, ia mengernyit melihat Saiki yang nampak memijit-mijit keningnya, "Kusuo– _kun daijobu_?" ucapnya khawatir.

Pria itu menoleh singkat kemudian mengangguk, "Aku mau minum air," ucapnya kemudian turun dari ranjang.

Teruhashi hanya memandang punggung kekasihnya itu dengan alis tertaut, "Apa dia sakit?" batinnya.

Pusing, dua gelas air belum juga menjernihkan kepalanya. Berbagai spekulasi menginvasi pikiran, bertahap berusaha mencari solusi dari A hingga Z, namun nihil—ia tidak menemukan jalan keluar yang pasti.

Alasan utamanya karena ia bahkan tidak tahu kasus apa yang akan menjerat kekasihnya itu. Samar-samar membingungkan.

 _Pertama: aku hanya melihat bahwa akan ada pemberitaan tentang Kokomi yang ditetapkan sebagai tersangka._

 _Kedua: dua orang yang menjadi pelaku, namun aku bahkan tidak melihat wajah mereka._

 _Ketiga: tidak ada petunjuk waktu apapun, aku tidak tahu kapan kejadian itu terjadi._

 _Keempat: Kokomi menjerit minta tolong._

Pintu balkon di buka, ia melangkah keluar. Desir angin membelai surai _pink_ nya sembari menyandarkan punggung di pagar pembatas, satu tangannya memegang kopi hangat dan satu lagi sibuk mencari kontak di layar _smartphone_.

Benar. Saat ini hanya mereka orang yang tepat untuk dimintai bantuan.

Aiura, Toritsuka dan Akechi.

Ia sebenarnya enggan meminta tolong Akechi karena baginya akan jauh lebih merepotkan dibanding dua sejoli gesrek itu, namun kepintarannya dibutuhkan disini.

Ia tidak bisa menggunakan telepati, karena jarak rumah ketiganya berada di luar jangkauan 200 meter.

Cincin germanium dipasang di jari manis agar bisa fokus mendengar pembicaraan di telepon, orang pertama yang ia hubungi adalah Toritsuka.

Panggilan ketiga—pria itu menyahut dengan suara parau, yah—tidak bisa disalahkan karena ini memang masih dini hari dan belum waktu mayoritas penduduk Tokyo untuk bangun tidur.

"Kita bertemu besok malam di cafe dekat tempat kerjaku," titah Saiki.

"Heh— aku ada janji besok dengan pacar kedelapanku, bisa ditun—"

"Kubunuh kau,"

Toritsuka menjerit ngeri, "B–baik Saiki– _san."_

Kedua: Aiura, panggilan pertama wanita berkulit _tan_ itu sudah menjawab teleponnya. Samar, ia bisa mendengar suara debum musik dan sorak manusia diseberang, tanpa menggunakan kekuatannya pun Saiki bisa menebak wanita ini sedang berada di _club_ malam.

"Kusuo! Tumben kau meneleponku, kangen?" ucapnya santai.

"Tentu saja tidak _baka_!" sahutnya menghela napas, "Nah Aiura— datanglah ke Tokyo besok, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Gadis itu bergumam mengerti, "Kasus baru cenayangerz?"

Kepalanya terdongak, menatap pancaran sinar rembulan yang nyaris memudar,

"Anggap saja begitu."

Suara gesekan _spatula_ dengan wajan melatari pagi, aroma nasi goreng menguar di udara—menyulut perut bergejolak minta segera diisi. Semenjak lulus Universitas, mereka memang tinggal satu atap—bukan alasan romansa melainkan demi menghemat uang sewa.

Memasak sudah menjadi rutinitas untuk Teruhashi, Saiki dibuat merasa bersalah karena gadis itu kadang menyempatkan pulang kerumah disela kesibukan _syuting_ demi memasak sepiring _omelet_ untuk sarapan atau makan malam.

Saat Saiki merasa sungkan—gadis itu selalu membuat alasan 'latihan menjadi istri yang baik'.

Padahal ia sendiri juga pandai memasak.

"Kau tidak ada saat aku bangun," ucap gadis itu memecah hening tanpa repot menoleh kearah pria di meja makan.

"Aku bangun lebih dulu," balas Saiki kemudian menyeruput segelas susu yang sudah disiapkan kekasihnya itu.

"Bukan karena mengobrol dengan Aiura di telepon?"

Melipat koran, sepasang manik _violet_ memicing kearah punggung Teruhashi yang sibuk memasak, "Menguping itu tidak sopan, _ojou–san,"_

Bibir gadis itu mengerucut, pipi _chubby_ -nya menggembung lucu, "Tidak sengaja terdengar," sahutnya sarkas.

"Bohong."

 _Spatula_ diletakan di bak cuci, kompor dimatikan. Gadis itu memutar tubuh, mengacak pinggang dengan dagu terangkat, "Kusuo sudah janji tidak akan menghubungi wanita lain selain aku."

"Aku punya banyak rekan kerja perempuan, kau melarangku menghubungi mereka juga," balas pemuda itu, "egois sekali."

Tersinggung, gadis itu menghentakan kaki, melepas _apron_ kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar, "Kusuo _baka_!" teriaknya lalu membanting pintu.

 _Yare-yare_

Berdecak, pria itu bangkit mengambil piring dan menyendok sendiri nasi goreng dari wajan. Ia melirik sekilas pintu kamar yang tertutup kemudian membuang napas.

"Kau tidak lapar?" teriaknya namun tidak ada jawaban, "Jangan salahkan aku jika nasi gorengmu kuhabiskan!"

Pintu sedikit terbuka, gadis itu mengintip dibalik celah sempit, "Jangan dihabiskan, " gumamnya.

Saiki menyeringai, "Kuhabiskan jika kau tidak juga keluar," sahutnya final.

Pintu perlahan terbuka lebar, namun gadis itu masih berdiri disana—terlihat ragu.

Seulas senyum terukir, Saiki menyendokan nasi goreng ke piring kosong kemudian meletakannya di meja makan,

"Berhentilah marah, kemari dan ayo makan bersama."

Ragu, gadis itu melangkah mendekat.

" _Sadarlah Kokomi, kau sedang marah sekarang, jangan terpancing senyumannya."_ rutuk gadis itu namun bisa didengar jelas oleh pria _pink_ disana.

 _Yare yare._  
 _Inilah yang aku suka dari gadis ini, jika banyak gadis di luar sana memiliki harga diri tinggi pada kekasihnya._  
 _Berbeda dengan Kokomi, ia terbilang tipe yang mudah luluh._  
 _Saat ia marah, kau hanya perlu berbicara lembut dan tersenyum padanya._

Melihat sang kekasih belum juga duduk, Saiki memasang wajah sedih—dibuat-buat tentunya, "Kau sudah tidak mau makan bersamaku lagi?"

Pukulan telak, gadis itu menyerah.

"Kau sungguh tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Aiura?" tanyanya memastikan.

Yang ditanya tersenyum, "Tidak ada."

Senyum cerah gadis itu kembali, ia mulai menyedok nasi goreng—makan dengan ceria.

Saiki melirik jam tangannya, dua jam lagi ia harus pergi menemui mereka.

Otak detektif Akechi pasti bisa membantu mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan Teruhashi menjadi tersangka.

Aiura pasti bisa meramal tanggal pasti kejadian tersebut.

Toritsuka sebenarnya tidak diperlukan namun tetap diajak—untuk berjaga-jaga.

 _Apapun yang terjadi._

 _Kokomi harus kuselamatkan._

 _ **Bersambung...**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Pelanggaran kontrak?"

Keningnya berkerut, Saiki mengusap dagu, tampak berpikir, " _kenapa kau menyimpulkan itu, Akechi?_ "

"Jangan asal menebak kau rambut mangkok," celetuk Toritsuka ikut menanggapi.

"Aku tidak asal menyimpulkan," tandasnya, "Seperti yang kita lihat di bola magis Aiura– _san,_ kita jadi tahu wajah pria dan wanita yang ada di mimpimu Kusuo– _kun_ , apa kau mengenal wanita itu?"

Saiki mengangguk, "Dia manajer Kokomi, wanita itu pernah datang ke rumah."

"Bagus, sedangkan aku tahu identitas lelaki berjas itu."

Manik mereka melebar, "Kau tahu?" sahut Aiura.

Akechi mengangguk, "Namanya Mr. Smith, ia seorang pemilik _brand_ parfum ternama Amerika, aku dengar _brand_ nya merupakan lima terbaik di dunia. Nama _brand_ itu _Olliver_ , logo mereka seperti peri dalam bingkai."

Napas Saiki tercekat, "Itu _brand_ parfum kesukaan Kokomi."

"Teruhashi– _san_ sangat mengidolakan parfum itu sejak SMA, aku dengar dari beberapa pria bahwa Teruhashi– _san_ selalu membawa parfum dengan lambang peri dalam bingkai. Dengan begitu aku menyimpulkan bahwa pihak _Olliver_ mungkin menawari kontrak kerja pada Teruhashi– _san_."

"Dan Teruhashi Kokomi menerimanya karena itu memang impiannya?" sahut Aiura.

Akechi mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku juga dengar kabar tidak sedap tentang Smith ini, kabarnya dia pernah terjerat kasus pemerkosaan pada pelayan, namun entah kenapa kasus itu tiba-tiba lenyap dari media dua hari kemudian."

Alis Saiki tertaut, " _Kau terlihat tahu banyak, apa kau berani menjamin informasimu itu benar?"_

Sudut bibir Akechi tertarik, ia mengulum senyum, "Jangan remehkan anggota pasukan intel Jepang, Kusuo– _kun_."

Helaan napas dihembuskan, iris _violet_ nya menerawang kopi jeli yang tersisa setengah, banyak masalah membuat nafsu makannya turun seketika. Kopi jeli bahkan terasa hambar di lidahnya sekarang.

"Pertama aku harus memperingatkan Kokomi."

"Kenapa kau melarangku?!" bentak gadis bersurai biru itu, iris birunya berkaca-kaca. Genangan air memenuhi pelupuk, menunggu jatuh, "Aku menyukai _brand_ parfum ini sejak kecil, impianku setelah menjadi model adalah bergabung bersama mereka, tapi Kusuo malah—"

"Aku mohon, tolak saja kontraknya." tandas Saiki.

Pandangan gadis itu menusuk, "Kalau begitu katakan alasannya!"

Bibir terkatup, tangan pria itu mengepal, mustahil ia mengatakan bahwa ia melihat masa depan dengan kekuatan cenayangnya, "Aku tidak bisa—" pandangannya teralih kearah jendela, "mengatakan alasannya."

"Setelah berhubungan dengan Aiura, kini kau ingin menghancurkan mimpiku."

Sepasang manik _violet_ melebar, "Apa maksudmu? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Aiura."

"Bohong," sela gadis itu, "Aku melihatmu pergi bersamanya ke cafe bersama siang tadi, kau bilang kau hanya mencintaiku, tapi kenapa—"

"Aku memang mencintaimu Kokomi."

"Bohong!" pekiknya, "Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau tidak seharusnya menghalangi mimpiku."

Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju kamar, Saiki mengekor dibelakang dan bersandar di pinggiran pintu. Ia tercekat begitu melihat gadis itu menarik koper besar dari atas lemari dan mulai mengemasi pakaiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aktivitasnya terhenti, bulir bening jatuh dari iris birunya, menetes membasahi permukaan dress yang ia pegang, "Aku mau pergi, aku tak tahan dengan pria egois sepertimu."

Desir angin dari jendela membelai surai _pink_ nya. Pandangan hangat perlahan memudar membuat gadis didepannya menahan napas.

"Egois kau bilang?" tangan pemuda itu terkepal kuat, ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak marah sekarang. Tapi ia bukanlah orang yang pintar menahan kesabaran, "Setelah menjalin hubungan lima tahun, kau bahkan masih tidak mempercayaiku, menuduhku selingkuh dengan temanku sendiri."

Sorot tajam mengendur, tergantikan ekspresi—kecewa?

"Menuduhku seenaknya jadi siapa yang sebenarnya egois disini."

Bibir merah muda digigit, gadis itu tergugu.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mencintai orang selain kau. Terserah kau mau percaya tidak dan aku memintamu menolak kontrak itu karena rasa sayangku padamu."

Pemuda itu berbalik tubuh, ia menunduk pelan. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasan sebenarnya karena jika kau tahu alasannya—" kepalanya tertoleh sekilas, seulas senyum tipis terukir,

"Kau mungkin akan takut padaku."

TV menyala, namun pemuda didepannya bahkan tidak mencerna acara komedi yang ditayangkan disana, ia tidak tersenyum apalagi tertawa sedikitpun. Pendengarannya menajam, ia bisa mendengar suara pintu kamar yang tertutup dan dencit roda koper diatas lantai _marmer_.

"Aku akan pergi." suara gadis itu menembus bising suara televisi, "Tekadku sudah bulat, aku akan tetap mengejar mimpiku."

Pemuda itu bahkan tidak repot menoleh sampai suara pintu tertutup mengakhiri ucapan gadisnya, ia menggenggam erat remot _televisi_ hingga retak.

" _bodohnya aku_."

Netra _violet_ nya menerawang kearah cincin germanium di jari telunjuk, "Aku bahkan tidak berani melepas cincin ini, karena tadi hatinya sempat mengatakan hal yang membuatku takut setengah mati, dia bilang—

 _Apa kita akhiri saja hubungan ini_?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau mengaku saja Kusuo, lagipula kami bertiga juga tahu tentang kekuatanmu." ucap Aiura dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh dua pemuda disampingnya yang tidak lain Akechi dan Toritsuka.

Saiki menghela napas, "Aku tidak bisa."

Satu alis Toritsuka terangkat, "Kenapa?"

" _Aku tidak mau dia tahu kalau aku seorang monster_."

Jet pribadi bermerek _Airbus_ bergerak menembus awan. Pria berjas berdarah eropa duduk di _sofa_ putih dengan secangkir kopi hitam di tangannya, ia tersenyum melihat lembaran kontrak kerja sudah di tanda tangani gadis didepannya.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk yakin, "Sebagai penggemar parfum, saya sudah mengidolakan _brand Olliver_ sejak kecil, jadi saya tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk bekerja disana sebagai _brand ambasador_."

Sudut bibir pria pirang tertarik keatas, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Teruhashi tersenyum cerah, ia melihat keluar jendela pesawat, "Ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana Mr. Smith, ke perusahaan pusat?"

Pria itu menggeleng, "Kita akan kerumahku."

"Hah?"

Gelas kopi hitam diletakan diatas meja, "Kau tidak membaca kontrakmu dengan benar, Teruhashi– _san_." Ia menyeringai membuat tubuh gadis itu terhentak, "Kau bukan hanya menjadi _brand ambasador Olliver."_

Suara dengung pesawat menusuk gendang telinga, keringat dingin mengucur. Kalimat selanjutnya dari pria pirang membuat napasnya sesak, jantungnya terasa diremas. Ia menyesal karena tidak mempercayai Saiki.

"Kau juga akan menjadi istri baruku, Teruhashi– _san_."

 _ **Bersambung..**_


	5. Chapter 5

Langkahnya berat, ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju pintu depan gedung _agency_ yang sudah menaungi Kokomi lima tahun terakhir.

Ia terhenti di depan meja administrasi, seorang wanita dengan balutan _coat_ berwarna _cream_ berdiri dengan dahi berkerut, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Teruhashi Kokomi, dimana dia?"

Wanita itu menautkan alis, "Anda ini?"

Sadar sikapnya yang terburu-buru- Saiki mengambil dompet dari saku celananya, meraih secarik kartu nama dan memberikannya pada wanita di depannya, "Saya reporter Japan _news,_ saya sudah membuat janji dengan Teruhashi Kokomi untuk melakukan wawancara."

Wanita itu meraih gagang telepon-terlihat berbicara pada seseorang kemudian mendongak menatap kembali pria bersurai _pink_ di depannya.

"Memang agak mendadak, tapi nona Teruhashi- _san_ sedang pergi bersama manajer beliau ke Amerika sekarang, kabarnya ini menyangkut tanda tangan kontrak dengan _brand_ parfum _Olliver_."

Tubuh pria itu tersentak, kepalanya mendadak pusing. Firasatnya buruk, gadis yang ia cintai itu pasti jauh dalam keadaan baik sekarang. Saiki membalik tubuh, berlari meninggalkan gedung _agency_ kemudian menghubungi Aiura.

"Aiura kau dimana?" tanyanya begitu telepon tersambung, "Ramal dengan bolamu keberadaan Kokomi sekarang juga, cepat!" desaknya.

"Aku tidak mau!" desis gadis bersurai biru, "Menjadi istrimu? Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir aku wanita murahan yang bisa dengan mudah tergiur uang? Persetan dengan kontrak, pokoknya aku tidak akan menikahimu."

Sudut bibir pria pirang terangkat, ia menyeringai, "Walau kau akan menjadi tersangka?"

Sepasang manik biru melebar, "tersangka?"

Kopi hitam disesap, pandangan Mr Smith teralih kearah map berisi kontrak yang kini berada di tangan asistennya, "Hukum Jepang tidak segan pada siapapun yang melanggar kontrak resmi, menurut pasal yang ada kau bisa saja dihukum penjara lima tahun."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah membicarakan masalah tentang pernikahan!" ujar gadis biru itu kalut.

"Itu tidak penting lagi Teruhashi- _san_ ," sahut pria pirang itu, "Bukti ada di tanganku, pernikahan juga tercantum tepat di kontrak yang kau tanda tangani. Itu salahmu karena kau tidak membacanya dengan teliti."

Kokomi tercekat.

Smith bangkit dari sofa, melangkah mendekat kearah Kokomi membuat gadis itu reflek beringsut mundur, tangan kekarnya menyentuh pipi putih Kokomi, membelainya perlahan lalu menyeringai.

"Kau cantik sekali."

Tangan pria itu ditepis kasar, "Lepaskan!" bentaknya, iris biru melebar—menyorot tajam lawan bicaranya, "Aku hanya milik kekasihku, aku tidak akan menikahimu."

"Kekasih?" dua alis pria itu tertaut, iris biru mudanya teralih kearah manajer Kokomi yang masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, "Dia punya kekasih?"

Manajer wanita itu mengangguk, "dia seorang reporter."

Netra biru Kokomi membulat sempurna, ia menoleh kearah manajernya-menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau?"

Manajer itu mengangguk, ia menyeringai, "Tuan Smith memberiku banyak uang, aku tidak bisa menolak apapun permintaannya."

Bulir air mata jatuh, bergulir di pipi mulusnya, ia menggigit bibir menahan isak tangis yang hendak keluar. Otaknya berputar, teringat kembali perkataan Saiki tadi malam, bagaimana pemuda itu begitu melarangnya untuk tidak menandatangani kontrak _Olliver_.

"Maafkan aku Kusuo- _kun_."

"Dia ada di dalam pesawat—bukan, tapi jet pribadi."

Saiki memijit kening, "Tujuannya?"

"Tunggu sebentar, " suara wanita bergumam, terdengar jelas gadis berkulit _tan_ itu tengah berkonsentrasi sekarang, "tujuannya Amerika, mereka sedang melintasi samudera pasifik sekarang."

Manik _violet_ melebar, ia tersenyum simpul, "Nice Aiura."

Tangannya ditarik, tubuh ramping itu diseret paksa. Beberapa pasang mata yang melihat hanya bergeming tidak melakukan apapun—antara tidak peduli atau takut dipecat sang atasan.

Kokomi memberontak, pergelangannya sudah merah karena cengkraman si lelaki pirang. Ia terhisak kuat, menangis dan meringis perih.

"Siapapun yang mengganggu, akan kuberi pelajaran." titah pria itu.

Gadis biru diangkat di pundak Smith, Kokomi menjerit begitu pinggangnya ditahan pria pirang itu. Pria itu membawa Kokomi memasuki salah satu ruangan pesawat.

Kesadaran Kokomi hampir hilang begitu melihat apa yang ada di ruangan itu. Ranjang dan-beberapa mainan seks.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya kalut, sedang tubuhnya menggelinjang memberontak, "Aku mohon!"

Tubuh gadis biru dihempaskan diatas ranjang, ia gemetar ketakutan, napasnya nyaris terhenti begitu melihat pria pirang didepannya mulai melepas _tuxedo_ nya. Kokomi menjerit, menggeleng keras dengan air mata berderai.

"Tidak kumohon."

Pria itu menyeringai, perlahan menaiki ranjang, "Kau itu mainanku sekarang, seharusnya kau mengerti itu."

Tubuh pria itu setengah telanjang, badan kekarnya sudah terekspos. Wajahnya memerah, sorot mata biru itu memandang kearah gadis didepannya penuh nafsu, "Kau memang cantik sekali, Teruhashi Kokomi, biarkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya."

Pria itu menahan dua tangan Kokomi agar tidak berontak, sedang tubuh kekarnya kini sudah menindih tubuh mungil gadis itu. Kokomi menangis histeris, ia berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Namun otaknya memaksa menangkis argumen itu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya, semua orang di pesawat ini sudah menjadi bawahan pria brengsek itu. Ia berada di atas udara sekarang, di sebuah kamar didalam jet pribadi.

Tidak akan ada pertolongan.

Sepasang netranya memejam perlahan membiarkan bulir air jatuh membasahi sprei. Aroma kopi hitam dari mulut pria pirang memenuhi indera penciuman—membuatnya muak dan pusing. Bibir pria itu sudah menjelajahi lehernya.

Ia putus asa—tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Kusuo. "

Suara alarm tanda bahaya menginterupsi kegiatan terlarang itu, pria pirang mendongak—menyorot lampu kamar yang mati tiba-tiba, "Ada apa?!" teriaknya.

"Ada penyusup masuk tuan!" balas orang dari luar kamar.

Smith menggertakan gigi—geram, "Jangan bercanda, ini jet pribadi. Hanya hantu yang bisa menyusup kedalam sini—"

Suara dobrakan pintu terdengar, "Kalau begitu anggap saja aku hantu," suara bariton mengalihkan atensi keduanya. Lampu kembali menyala, wajah pria bersurai _pink_ terpampang jelas di daun pintu yang sudah rusak.

Sepasang manik biru terbuka begitu mendengar suara yang begitu familier, ia tercekat melihat sosok pria yang ia cintai tepat berada disana, "Kusuo, tidak mungkin." gumamnya.

"S-siapa kau?" pekik Smith terbata, ia menyorot Saiki dengan tatapan ngeri.

Sorot manik _violet_ tajam menusuk, dilihatnya pria itu sudah nyaris terlanjang, sedangkan wajah kekasihnya pucat pias penuh jejak air mata. Seketika darah pria itu mendidih, tangannya terkepal kuat hingga kuku jarinya memutih.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh wanitaku." desisnya melangkah mendekat, sedangkan pria pirang itu mundur ketakutan, tangan Saiki menonjok dinding pesawat hingga berlubang membuat angin berembus masuk—alarm tanda bahaya kembali berbunyi.

Kaki pria pirang itu gemetaran, melihat tatapan manik _violet_ itu membuat otaknya memikirkan satu hal menakutkan—kematian.

"Tarik kontrak itu atau kau kubunuh." bisik Saiki membuat wajah pria itu memucat.

Pria pirang itu mengangguk cepat, "Akan kuhapus, anggap saja semuanya tidak terjadi dan ampuni nyawaku. Kumohon." pekiknya masih dengan kaki gemetar.

Saiki mengangguk, "Aku pegang ucapanmu," pria itu mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis bersurai biru diatas ranjang, sorot mata tajam perlahan memudar berubah hangat, ia perlahan mendekat kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Gadis itu tercekat, air matanya kembali mengalir deras, ia terhisak kuat, membenamkan wajah didada pria didepannya kemudian mengeluarkan semua rasa takut melalui tangisnya.

"Kusuo– _kun,_ kau sungguh Kusuo– _kun_ , kan?" ucapnya tergugu, "Aku takut sekali."

Saiki mengangguk, "Ini memang aku, " ia mengusap pelan air mata di pipi Kokomi, kemudian tersenyum simpul,

"Ayo pulang."

Sekejap mata, mereka berdua sudah berada di apartemen. Gadis itu mengerjap—mengusap mata kemudian mengerjap lagi. Ia terdiam sesaat hingga,

"EEEEHH!" teriaknya membuat pemuda disampingnya menutup telinga, "Bagaimana kita bisa ada disini? Bukankah tadi kita di pesawat."

Kokomi mengalihkan pandangan kearah kekasihnya itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya minta penjelasan.

Pria itu menghela napas, tangannya melepas sweater kemudian menggantungkannya di tiang gantungan, ia menoleh sekilas kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kau pasti lelah, akan kuceritakan sambil makan kopi Jeli."

 _ **Bersambung..**_

 _ **Episode selanjutnya cuman dikit, pengen lanjutin disini takutnya kebanyakan words entar. Maaf karena cerita ini jadi kepanjangan 😂😆😆**_


	6. Chapter 6 (END)

Ratusan pers berdesakan di aula konferensi itu, silau cahaya kamera memborbardir seluruh ruangan. Hening seketika begitu dua orang memasuki podium, merebut atensi semua pasang mata di sana.

Gadis itu datang. Kali ini tidak bersama asistennya melainkan bersama direktur _agency_ yang menaunginya lima tahun terakhir.

Teruhashi Kokomi duduk di balik meja panjang, dengan berbagai _mic_ di depannya, seluruh awak media duduk di kursi mereka. Bersiap menerjang gadis itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin mengkonfirmasi pemberitaan tentangku yang kini panas diperbincangkan," gadis itu menghela napas, memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Tentang berhentinya aku menjadi model," ia mendongak, memandang nyalang kearah para pers, "itu semua benar!"

Beberapa reporter mengangkat tangan, hendak mengajukan pertanyaan. Kru acara menertibkan mereka agar bergantian.

"Saya dari NCA TV, saya ingin bertanya. Apakah berhentinya anda sebagai model ada hubungannya dengan skandal pimpinan _Olliver parfum_ sebulan lalu?"

Raut wajah gadis bersurai biru itu masih tenang, ia masih menampakan senyumnya, "itu benar, namun ada alasan lain."

Seluruh awak media mengernyitkan dahi, hampir dari mereka bingung. Gadis yang terkenal sebagai model dengan bayaran tertinggi, berada di puncak popularitas kini tiba-tiba memutuskan berhenti dari pekerjaannya.

Sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat, wajahnya berangsur cerah. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, menampilkan punggung tangannya.

Seluruh manusia di sana seketika membeku, melihat apa yang ada di tangan _supermodel_ itu.

Kokomi tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan menikah."

 _Flashback_

Cerita mengalir berurutan, tentang dirinya yang sejak lahir dikaruniai kekuatan cenayang, bagaimana dirinya mencoba untuk hidup normal dan siapa saja yang sudah mengetahui tentang kekuatannya.

Netra _violet_ meredup, ia menghela napas, "kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini, aku hanya seorang," pandangannya teralih kearah jendela, "monster."

"Cenayang?"

Saiki memberanikan diri mendongak, memandang gadis yang dicintainya itu. Manik _violet_ nya membulat, melihat yang ditatap kini menitikkan air mata, "K-kokomi?"

Gadis itu bangkit dari kursi, berdiri kemudian berlari ke kamar tidur. Saiki mengusap bibir gelas berisi _coffe jelly_. Pemuda itu membuang napas dan mengalihkan wajah kearah jendela.

"Tentu saja dia _shock_ , _baka_ Kusuo." gumamnya.

Aroma kaldu ikan menguar, Saiki mengaduk hati-hati sup miso di panci. Netra _violet_ nya sesekali melirik kearah pintu kamar yang tertutup lalu beralih kearah jam dinding. Pukul sembilan malam, sudah lima jam gadis itu tidak juga keluar dari sangkarnya.

Semangkok sup miso dan segelas teh hangat terhidang diatas nampan. Saiki melangkah menuju kamar tidur, mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu memutar kenop. Tidak terkunci.

"Kokomi kau harus ma—"

Kalimatnya terhenti, pandangannya terkunci pada gadis yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan, sayup suara isakkan terdengar.

"Kokomi," panggil Saiki dengan suara rendah.

Gadis itu mendongak, menampilkan wajah cantik penuh jejak air mata, "kenapa kau kemari? Apa kau tidak jijik padaku?"

"Hah?"

"Tidak mungkin selama ini kau tidak jijik padaku, selama ini kau bisa membaca pikiranku. Mengetahui segala perbuatan licikku di masa lalu demi mendapatkanmu. Saat festival budaya aku bahkan memanipulasi seluruh teman sekelas demi bisa menjadi panitia bersamamu. Tidak mungkin kau tidak jijik padaku!" suara gadis itu meninggi. Ia membenamkan wajah di lutut sembari terhisak keras.

Saiki menghela napas. Nampan diletakkannya diatas meja rias kemudian berjalan mendekati gadisnya itu.

"Kokomi," bisik pemuda itu rendah.

Gadis itu menggeleng, menutup erat dua telinganya dengan tangan, "aku tidak mau dengar," desisnya.

Saiki memegang bahu Kokomi yang bergetar, kemudian beralih menyentuh pipi gadis itu— menuntunnya agar mendongak. Manik biru bertemu tatap dengan _violet_. Saiki tersenyum simpul.

"Jujur dulu aku memang tidak menyukaimu, menurutku kau gadis yang menakutkan. Kau mengejarku dengan berbagai cara, dan hebatnya berapa kalipun aku mencoba menghindarimu, aku pasti akan tertangkap olehmu."

Gadis itu bergeming.

"kau licik dan senang memanfaatkan orang lain dengan mengandalkan wajah rupawanmu."

Gadis itu mulai kembali menangis, ia menunduk dalam.

"Tapi,"

Kokomi mengernyit, kembali mendongak. Manik birunya melebar melihat gurat senyum tulus di wajah pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Kau selalu tulus dalam satu hal," Saiki mengusap pelan surai biru gadis didepannya, "kau selalu tulus mencintaiku."

"Tapi aku.."

"Itu sudah cukup," potong Saiki, "aku sudah tidak peduli dengan sikapmu di masa lalu. Kau hanya perlu tahu satu hal Kokomi, semua kerja kerasmu telah berhasil. Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Sepasang manik biru itu membulat, bibir ranumnya gemetar. Ia menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau mencintaiku walau tahu sifat asliku?" tanya gadis itu.

Saiki mengangguk, "aku mencintaimu."

Sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat, air matanya kembali bergulir, bukan perasaan sedih melainkan bahagia. Gadis itu menghambur pada Saiki, membenamkan wajah di dada kekasihnya itu.

Saiki membalas rengkuhan itu, mengecup sekilas kening gadisnya kemudian menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah semuanya berakhir dengan baik."

Desir angin lembut menerbangkan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura, dua sejoli itu duduk di bawah pohon besar beralaskan tikar pelastik, memadu kasih dengan bibir saling tertaut. Merasa cahaya mulai remang, pria itu melepas tautan lebih dahulu, ia tersenyum singkat.

"Sudah hampir malam."

Kokomi tersenyum, ikut melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari leher kekasihnya. Manik biru indahnya terpaku pada cincin di jari manisnya, pipinya merona singkat. Tiga hari lalu, pemuda bersurai _pink_ itu melamarnya, datang menemui kedua orangtuanya.

Saiki datang bersama orangtua dan kakak laki-lakinya yang baru pulang dari london. Mengutarakan niat untuk meminang gadis itu dengan gurat wajah penuh keyakinan. Tentu saja orangtua Kokomi menyetujui hal itu, mereka tahu bahwa puteri cantik mereka memang sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan Saiki.

Sempat terjadi persiteruan karena kakak laki-laki Kokomi tidak menyetujuinya, Saiki tahu pemuda itu memang seorang _over siscon,_ tapi berkat ayah Kokomi. Akhirnya pria bernama panggung Mugami Tohru itu pun mengalah untuk setuju walau dengan wajah berderai air mata.

"Ne Kusuo?"

Pemuda yang sedang membereskan keranjang piknik itu menoleh, "nani?"

Kokomi tersenyum, "aku akan berhenti jadi model."

"Oh," gumam Saiki namun kemudian menjerit, "EEEEH!"

Gadis di depannya terkekeh kecil, ia berjalan dengan lututnya, mendekat kearah kekasihnya itu, "kita sebentar lagi akan menikah. Aku tidak akan jadi istri yang baik jika terlalu sibuk."

Satu alis pemuda _pink_ terangkat, "kau tidak perlu sejauh itu, kau mencintai pekerjaanmu, bukan?"

"Tidak juga," gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "satu-satunya yang membuatku bahagia yaitu berada di sisi Kusuo," sambungnya manja.

Satu tepukan di puncak kepala, Saiki tersenyum lembut, "baiklah jika itu maumu, jangan memaksakan diri, mengerti?"

"Hm!" angguk Kokomi.

"Bantu aku membereskan ini," balas pemuda itu kemudian melipat karpet piknik. Gadis itu merapikan keranjang makanan sambil bersenandung ceria. Iris _violet_ Saiki melirik gadisnya sekilas, pipinya sedikit merona.

"Bahagia di sisiku, ya." batinnya.

 _Flashback off_

Suasana di aula konferensi berlangsung riuh. Para reporter memborbadir, berteriak menyerukan berbagai pertanyaan. Sudah sepuluh menit usai Kokomi mengumumkan bahwa ia akan segera menikah, setelah itu para pers jadi tidak terkendali.

Banyak yang sudah tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan, sebagian besar pertanyaan mereka bersifat pribadi seperti: kenapa kau harus menikah Teruhashi– _san?_ Hatiku hancur! Atau pria brengsek mana yang sudah menggodamu?

Saiki yang juga berada di aula itu mematikan kamera, ia menghela napas lalu melirik teman-teman reporternya yang menangis seakan dunia akan kiamat besok.

"Padahal mereka selalu mengaku sebagai seorang profesional," desis pemuda itu.

Seorang pria berjas dengan _nametag_ di dada berdiri di podium, nampaknya dia seorang kru utusan _agency,_ "tolong bertanya dengan tenang. Jika kalian memang mencintai Teruhashi Kokomi, setidaknya dukunglah dia bersama pria yang ia cintai."

Sebagian dari mereka mulai tenang, mereka mengusap air mata, bersikap melankolis.

"Benar juga, kita harus mendukung Teruhashi– _san_."

"Teruhashi– _san_ bahagia, maka kita semua akan bahagia."

Begitulah ucap mereka setelah itu, Kokomi tersenyum lebar membuat hampir semua reporter dan jurnalis meleleh karena pesonanya.

"Terima kasih semuanya," ucap Kokomi riang.

Para reporter membenani diri, mulai menyalakan kamera dan memegang _notebook_ untuk mencatat, konferensi dilanjutkan. Seorang reporter mengangkat tangan.

"Saya dari Japan _News_ , boleh saya tahu siapa yang akan jadi suami anda?"

Saiki hampir saja menjatuhkan kamera dari tangannya andai Kaidou tidak segera menepuk bahunya menenangkan.

Gadis itu mulai gelisah, entah kenapa Saiki merasa _deja vu_ , gadis itu melihat sekilas kearah Saiki, ia sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu juga hadir di konferensi ini.

Tangan Saiki terkepal, "jangan katakan," batinnya.

"Dia hadir di konferensi ini," sahut gadis itu.

Saiki tercekat.

"Dia seorang reporter."

Manik _violet_ nya melebar.

"Dia tampan dan berkacamata."

Para reporter mulai saling pandang, memilah sosok yang berkacamata. Saiki menurunkan kameranya, mendapati gadisnya memandangnya dengan senyum simpul.

"Rambutnya berwarna _pink._ "

Beberapa dari reporter mulai mengerling kearahnya, Saiki tertawa kecil, "dasar bodoh," gumamnya.

Gadis itu berdiri, lalu berjalan menuruni podium membuat semua orang di sana terkejut.

"Nama pria yang akan jadi suamiku adalah.. Saiki Kusuo."

Seketika semua teman-teman reporternya membeku, menoleh patah-patah kearah Saiki. Kokomi tersenyum lebar, gadis itu berlari menerobos kerumunan pers, berlari kearah pemuda yang ia cintai.

Saiki bangkit, membentangkan tangan, ia sudah tidak peduli ratusan pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Lagipula, inilah akhir dari _supermodel_ Teruhashi Kokomi di depan media.

Kokomi tersenyum dengan air mata menggenang, ia mempercepat larinya—melompat menghambur kearah Saiki, membenamkan wajah di dada kekasihnya itu.

"Eh Teruhashi Kokomi dan S-saiki?"

Semua reporter membeku, namun keputusan mereka mendukung sang model tidak berubah. Silau cahaya kamera menerjang kearah dua sejoli itu, mengabadikan momen bahagia mereka.

Gurat wajah murka dari para wartawan berangsur pudar melihat wajah bahagia si gadis biru. Mereka mulai bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Memberi selamat untuk sang dewi yang berhasil bersatu dengan pangerannya

" _Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Teruhashi Kokomi dan Saiki Kusuo."_

 _ **Aira desu~ maaf banget karena lama gak update.. Libur panjang malah bikin inspirasi Aira karatan jadi susah nulis. Nantikan ff Saiki Kusuo Psinan selanjutnya ya 😂**_


End file.
